All I want for Christmas
by Adelaide MacGregor
Summary: It's Christmas in Amestris. The Military Christmas Ball and Christmas Day are fast approaching. And along with the special Season, romance is in the air.
1. The Asking

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here I am again with another Christmas story! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, and enjoy the story!

**Don't forget to  
****Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Asking 

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go  
Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
Toys in every store,  
But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be  
On your own front door.  
**

Central was covered in a dusting of snow with more of the fluffy, big flakes falling. The town's people who owned shops were out putting lights and wreaths around their windows and doors, while the households were doing the same. Even the government building had pieces of Christmas decorating its doors and windows.

In one of those windows, a third floor window to be precise, was a face looking out the center of the wreath that hung in the office window. The onyx eyes of the man were following two brothers down the street coming towards the Headquarters building.

"Sir, are you sure of this?" He heard his Second Lieutenant ask from behind him.

"The request came directly from the Fuhrer. There is no choice in the matter, Hawkeye." Roy Mustang said turning around.

"Colonel, not that I'm doubting the Fuhrer, but with everything that has happened, what they have found out about the Homunculus, and the stone, is it really safe?" Riza Hawkeye, Second Lieutenant and the one Roy Mustang turned too to protect him in the rain said.

"Both Ed and Al can protect themselves, and we will be there as well." Roy said, looking up from where his eyes rested on his desk. "Just wear a gown that will hide your guns well, Riza."

"I always do, Sir." Riza responded returning to her own desk.

Roy sat down at his desk, for once wanting to get some work done. He stared down at the reports piled high on his desk. He didn't have to wait long until he heard clunking footsteps from the hallway, signaling the approach of the Elric Brothers.

"Looks like the Elric's are here. Riza, I want you to stay, but everyone else may leave.

"Good afternoon, Full Metal, Alphonse." Roy said as the two brothers entered his office.

"Hello Colonel. How are you today?" Al said coming into the office after his brother.

"Good, Al. Full Metal."

"Colonel, is there reason you called us in here?" Edward Elric said as he stood in front of Mustang's desk, placing his red coat over the chair next to him.

"Yes, there is a reason, Full Metal." Mustang said, handing him an envelope. "Please, open it." Roy said as Ed stared at him. Ed stared down at the envelope for a moment, than opened it.

Ed finished reading the piece of paper, then stared at Roy once more with a blank look this time. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately. You and your brother are both invited to the Military Christmas Ball, by request of the Fuhrer." Roy answered him.

"I can't believe this."

"Oh, and each of you will be able to bring one guest."

"A guest?" Al asked from where he stood listening.

"A friend, girlfriend, significant other, whatever." Roy said watching the brothers closely. If Roy wanted to tease Ed, he didn't get he chance as Ed turned, grabbed his coat and walked out of the office.

"Thank you, Sir. I'm sure we'll be there." Al said, then turned and followed his brother out.

"That went fairly well, Sir." Hawkeye said from where she stood by the door.

"Surprisingly." Roy answered slowly, sitting back down at his desk.

**:---:**

'_I can't believe this! Why after three years of being a dog of the military do I now get invited to the ball?' _Ed thought as he stormed down the steps of the Headquarters building and into the bustling street of Central.

_'And why do I have to bring a date? Who would I bring? I don't know any girls!' _Ed suddenly stopped, causing several people around him to curse at the sudden obstacle in the middle of the sidewalk.

_'You could ask **her**.' _His mind stated, acknowledging what he didn't want it to acknowledge. _'Why would I ask **her**? __I wouldn't be caught dead at a military event with her; it would give Mustang and the others way too much to criticize me for later on.'_

_'It would simply be as two childhood friends. They surely realize and accept that you have not had time to build relationships with the opposite sex.'_

_'That would work, I suppose, but still. Asking **Winry**__to a military ball? It might not be the smartest move. These are the people that were there when Aunt and Uncle Rockbell were killed.'_

_'That might be wise, but still, these were also the people that admire them for the work that they did during the war. Just ask her, don't think to deeply into it.'_

_'That's right, and both Al and I would enjoy her company, and it's on her way back to Resembool for Christmas anyways.' _Ed thought as he went up the steps to the rooms he and Al rented while they were in Central.

**:---:**

"Can you believe this, Al?" Ed asked his younger brother when he heard him come into their rented room. Ed was furious, even though he had made up his mind on the way home. It was all the details; a tux, because he didn't have a uniform like the regular members of the military, getting on the phone to call Winry, and getting her from Rush Valley to Central, safely. And there was one other thing bothering him.

"I think it will be fun, Brother." Al responded, looking for his older brother. Ed had had a running start, and Al had been detained by Master Sgt. Fuery on his way out since he hadn't caught Ed. Al finally found him, his feet the only thing giving him away as they were sticking out over the arm of the couch. He walked over to the wall opposite his brother and sat down, looking at his brother.

Ed laid on the couch, a look of confusion and worry etched on his face. Al wasn't quite sure what his brother was thinking, but he had a guess it was about what the Colonel had said about bringing a guest to the ball. He also knew if he wanted, Ed would say what was on his mind.

"Al, have you thought who you will be taking to the ball?"

"I haven't thought of it Brother."

"Isn't there anyone?"

"No. Our lives recently haven't allowed me, or either of us to build relationships with girls, other than old friends, and the few new ones that we've met. Plus, I'm a bit young, don't you think?" Al said, looking at his hands."

"You're only a year younger than me Al." Ed said opening his eyes.

"You're not a body of armor."

"I'm sure one of our friends would attend with you."

"Ed. Just ask her. I won't be." Al said, quietly looking up at his brother.

"Who would that be Al?" Ed said looking over at his brother.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you both better than anyone. You know the shop number, just call her and ask her." Al said.

"The trip from Rush Valley is too far for her to take alone."

"Than have her bring Paninya, I'll take her."

"Are you sure, Al?"

"Sure. Paninya would love to come to Central. We're friends, it'll be fun."

"Okay." Ed said, closing his eyes again.

**:---:**

"Sir, it's Six O' Clock." Riza said, standing up and stretching behind her desk. "Everyone else went a long time ago, and I'm on my way out now."

"Okay, Hawkeye, thank you. I was just going to leave as well. Mind if I walk out with you?" Roy asked as he got up.

"That would be fine, Sir." Riza said, going towards the coat wrack where their trench coats hung.

"It's gotten a bit colder out tonight hasn't it?" Roy asked as they walked down the street in companionable silence.

"Yes, it has. We'll definitely be having a White Christmas this year." Riza responded, looking up into the sky.

"Have you found a date yet for the Ball?" Roy asked, looking down at his subordinate.

"No, not yet. I just haven't had the time yet. I have several friends in mind though." Riza answered. "I'm sure you already have a date, Sir, so I won't even ask you the same question."

"Actually, I haven't. At first I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go this year." Roy said quietly.

"Mmm, yes. It has been an extremely tough year." Riza said, not quite sure what to say to Roy Mustang not having a date, or not wanting to go to the Military Ball. The Military part yes, but the chance to party, dance, to have a beautiful woman on his arm, that was not like the superior that Riza knew. "Sir? May I ask you a question?"

"If you dispense with the formalities."

"Okay. Why did you make a point of telling the Elric's to bring guests with them?" Riza asked, stopping at the ice rink that was erected in the town square every winter.

"I wanted them to be kids for once, Riza." Roy said, leaning over the fence to look out at the skaters. "They deserve to feel like teens, no matter how difficult these years have been. Those years are hard enough."

"You're right, you know." Riza said.

Roy looked down at Riza, his eyebrow raised. "I am?"

"Yes. Those boys will one day reach their goal. They will get their bodies back, Ed will retire from the Military, and they will get other jobs, and find girls that they want to settle down and start families with." Riza said looking out in front of them, following the couples that moved gracefully around on the ice, or the ones that weren't moving as gracefully.

"Isn't that what everyone eventually wants? Someone to grow old with?" Roy said.

"One of the things most people think of wanting at one point." Riza said, looking up at her superior.

Roy took Riza's arm and looped it through his own, continuing in the direction that both of their apartments were located. "And what is it that you want Riza?"

"What I want?" Riza asked, looking up at her superior with a look of surprise.

"Exactly. Do you want to quit the Military someday to start your own family, or even if you do get married do you want to continue?"

"I don't know. I suppose it depends on where I am at that point and what my husband is doing and what he wants me to do, of course, not completely what he wants."

"And what of your promise to me?" Roy asked as they came up to Riza's' townhouse, his own townhouse being just down the street.

"Sir, I will be at your side until you reach your own goals. I'm sure my husband will not want me to break my own promises, and want to be disloyal to my superior." Riza said, taking her arm off of Roy's.

She walked to the door and turned, giving him a slight smile, saying, "Thank you for walking me home, Sir. I hope you have a goodnight."

"Thank you Lieutenant. I hope you enjoy your evening as well." Roy said smiling and waving goodbye to her as he continued down the street.

_'Why did she have to look so damn beautiful standing there, the lights and snow falling down around her?' _He thought as he turned slightly when he was far enough away not to get caught if she happen to be at her door still, which she wasn't. _'Until tomorrow than, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.' _

**:---:**

"Brother! I'm home!" Al said coming into their rooms. "Ed? Are you here?"

"I'm right here, Al." Ed said coming out of the shower. "Were you able to get everything?"

"Yes. Were you able to talk to Winry?" Al asked. Ed had asked Al to do the grocery shopping, giving him a chance to talk to Winry without him there to eavesdrop like any good brother would do.

"I called, but she wasn't able to come to the phone. Paninya, who picked up the phone, said that she'll have her call me back. Apparently Paninya is coming for Christmas at Granny's anyways."

"Really? Hm. Granny…" Al started to say when the phone rang. "I'll just go fix dinner." Al said, slinking off, as much as an armor suit could, to the kitchenette.

"Fine. Leave me to answer the phone." Ed said as he went to the phone.

"It's for you anyways probably." Al said from the kitchen.

"Hello, Elric's." Ed said into the phone.

"ED! It's Winry! Paninya said that you called earlier, what is it you wanted to speak to me about…." Winry started, then paused for a second. "You didn't break your arm again did you?"

"Hey Win. No, there's actually, um, something else I wanted to know." Ed said, sitting down in the chair next to the phone.

"Well? What is it?" Winry asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Well, you see, Al and I received invitations today to the Annual Military Christmas Ball, and we were told to bring guests, and um, well we were wondering if you and Paninya would like to come to Central to join us for the ball, then all of us can travel to Granny's for Christmas." Ed went silent for a moment, running out of things to say and waiting for Winry to say something, anything really.

"Win?" Ed said, his voice becoming a bit out a bit higher than normal. "Winry?" He tried again.

"Uh, um…well…"

"Just as friends of course." Ed said, trying to get her to agree.

"Oh, of course. Well, you see I'm just so stunned. Of course we would love to come. Oh hold on, Paninya is asking me something." Winry said.

Ed was grateful for the moment. He let his breath out slowly while Winry spoke with Paninya. She had said yes! He glanced towards the kitchen, hoping to get Al's eye, and sure enough, his younger brother was looking over at him, waiting for an answer. In response Ed put his one thumb up as a yes sign; he could just see Al letting out a long breath. _'Thank goodness.'_

"Ed? Ed you still there?" He heard Winry as on the other line.

"Yes, right here."

"Well, uh, Paninya wants to which one of us would go with you and Al." She said quietly.

"Well, um, she would be going with Al."

"So I'd be going with you?"

"Yeah. Yeah you would be going with me, is that a problem?" Ed said, starting to get a bit nervous.

"Oh no! No nothing is wrong with that. When is the ball?"

"It's on Friday the 22nd." Ed answered her, glancing at where the invitation sat next to the phone.

"Okay, well, I'll call and let you know what train we'll be on. Do you mind if we come a bit early?"

"No, come whenever you want, I'll get rooms for you here at Headquarters apartment building, if that is okay with you."

"That's fine; I'll pay you back for it when we get there."

"Don't worry about it Win. I'll take care of it. We'll probably leave for Resembool on the 23rd okay?"

"Sounds good." Winry said. "Oh, and Ed?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for thinking of us. It sounds like fun."

"Your welcome." Ed said as they each hung up. He looked towards Al. "They're coming. Winry said that their coming up a bit early, she's going to let me know when they're going to be here so I can get a room for them here."

"Okay, well, dinner's about ready, okay?"

"Great! I'm starved!" Ed said, coming into the kitchen and washing his hands, helping Al with the last few preparations.


	2. A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note: **Yay! The second chapter is done! It took me quite a bit to write this chapter. It just didn't want to get written. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Don't forget to**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do not own any of the Christmas songs that might pop up along the way either. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: **AWinter Wonderland 

_**Wednesday Afternoon…**_

"Ed, its Winry."

"Oh, hey Winry, how are you?" Ed said when he heard his best friend's voice.

"I just wanted to let you know I picked up our tickets last night and we'll be arriving in Central this Friday at 2 pm. I know it's a week early, but we both need to go dress shopping for the ball, finish our Christmas shopping, and I know you'll need your automail fixed, and I also need to pick up supplies for when we get back after the holidays. If this isn't okay, I can change the tickets for a different day." Winry said.

"That's fine Winry, it'll be good to see both you and Paninya. Say, she has stopped her thieving ways, right?" Ed said.

"Of course Edward. You know she quit that when you caught her when I first came to Rush Valley."

"Yes, yes. I know. Hey, Al and I are on our way to the library, we'll see you on Friday, okay?" Ed said, noticing Al's motion to get going.

"Yeah, I have to get to the shop as well." Winry said, hesitating for a moment. "Hey Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been good to hear from you. It'll be good to see both of you as well."

"You too Winry, can't wait to see you." Ed said.

"Good-bye." Winry said.

"Good-bye, have a good week." Ed said as he hung up the phone.

**:---:**

_**Friday…**_

**Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
****It's the best time of the year  
****I don't know if there'll be snow,  
****but have a cup of cheer.  
****Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
****And when you walk down the street  
****Say Hello to friends you know  
****and everyone you meet.**

"Lieutenant. Lieutenant Hawkeye, hello?" Roy said, standing next to his Lieutenant's chair. It was 12:30 on Friday, and the rest of his staff had gone home long ago. But as usual, Riza was the last to leave.

"Oh, sorry Colonel. Is there something that you need?" She asked looking up at Roy Mustang. It was bad enough that he had been in her thoughts constantly for the last week, even more so than normally, but here he was, leaning against her desk so casually, his cute little smirk like smile on his face, not two feet from her. The man was nearly driving her crazy, whether they were in the same room or not.

"I was wondering if you were ever planning to go home. Everybody else left a while ago." Roy's smirk growing bigger.

"Oh, yes, what time is it?"

"12:30." Roy answered. "Riza, do you have anything planned for this evening?"

"For this evening? I'm not sure. Why?" She said standing up and grabbing her coat.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the ice rink." Roy said, following her and putting his coat on as well.

"Ice Skating?" Riza said in disbelief.

"Yes, it's a winter sport, you should be aware of it."

"But you hate snow and ice."

"Not really, well, if it disrupts my alchemy, certainly. But today is a beautiful day, and tonight is supposed to be clear as well, I figured we might as well enjoy it." He said as they walked down the hall.

"It sounds lovely, shall I meet you there?"

"No, your house is on my way, I might as well meet you there."

"At what time?" Riza asked as they stepped out in front of the building.

"How about 8 O' clock?" Roy asked, looking up at Riza since he was a step below her.

"I'll be looking forward to it Colonel."

"I will be too."

**:---:**

"Do you see her, Al?" Ed asked as they stood in the entry of the Central Train Station.

"Not yet." Al said, peering over the heads of the travelers getting off at Central.

"I didn't think that there would be this many people from Rush Valley." Ed said.

"Well, the train probably picked up passengers on the way as well as the other trains coming in as well, Brother." Al responded. "OH! I think I see them! Over there." Al said pointing to where Winry and Paninya had just gotten off of the train.

"Ed! Al!" Winry yelled above the noise in the busy station. A huge smile broke out on her face and she waved to them, her and Paninya trying to make their way towards the two brothers.

"It's so good to see you guys!" She said dropping her suit case when she reached them. "It's been so long! How have you been?" She said, hugging Ed first.

"It's good to see you to Winry." Ed said, hugging her. "Hey Paninya, how's it goin'?" Ed asked as Winry moved to give Al his hug.

"Yo. Goin' pretty good, I've been helping Winry at the shop. Get discounted repair and maintenance because of it too!" She said sticking her own automail leg out.

"That's good. So you've stopped the ways of the thief huh?"

"I believe you knew that from visiting and also talking with me." Winry said throwing her wrench at him.

"Hey! Automail otaku! Be nice it's the Christmas Season!" Ed yelled as Winry started for the street.

"Hey Ed, can I ask you something?" Winry asked a few minutes later as they walked towards the apartment building.

"Sure." Ed said. He was watching Al and Paninya up ahead of them. They had run into Fuery and were talking to him.

"Well, why'd you ask me to the ball?" Winry said, stopping.

"Why I asked you?" Ed said turning to face her.

"Yes. I mean, there are plenty of girls here in Central, I'm sure Al and you could have asked any of them and had a date. You're a State Alchemist."

"I guess we wanted to go with people that we knew, friends. We haven't exactly had an easy life, and with all of the traveling that we do because of our position, we haven't met a lot of girls our ages."

"I see. Thank you for thinking of us." Winry said giving him a small smile before going to join Al, Paninya, and Fuery. Ed watched them for a few moments, than joined the group of friends.

**:---:**

"Hey Ed! Can I use your phone?" Winry asked when he opened the door to their apartment. He and Al had gotten the girls to the building and signed in, after taking almost two hours to get to the building. After that they had taken the girls up to their room on the second floor, or the girls' floor; telling them to stop by when they were unpacked and settled in. "I wanted to call Lt. Hawkeye to see if she was busy tomorrow."

"That's fine. Hey, did you want to go ice skating tonight?" Ed asked as Winry waited for the Lt. to pick up.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Paninya is sleeping right now, so I'll tell her when I go back to the room. What time did you have in mind?"

"Eight okay?" Ed said as he walked to the couch, sitting down amidst the books and notebooks he had been working with when Winry had knocked. He had been sitting there for the two hours since they had dropped them off at their room.

"Okay. Where's Al?"

"He's looking at books in the bedroom."

"Oh, okay." Winry said hearing Lt. Hawkeye saying hello for the second time.

**:---:**

"Hello?" Riza said, picking up her phone.

"Lt. Hawkeye? It's Winry Rockbell."

"Oh, hello Winry, how are you?" Riza said a smiling coming to her face. She had become great friends with the younger girl, and had been excited to hear that she had said yes to Edward's invitation to the ball.

"Paninya and I were wondering if you would like to come dress shopping with us tomorrow. We waited until we got here to get dresses because there is more of a selection."

"That sounds like fun. I have yet to buy my dress as well. Does 9 O' Clock sound good to you?" Riza asked thinking of what time would be best.

"How about 10?" Winry said, thinking of how late they would probably be out that night, and how much both she and Paninya liked to sleep.

"Okay, that sounds good. Let's meet at the café across from the ice rink, okay?"

"That sounds great! I know where that is." Winry said.

"I'll see you then." Riza said hanging up the phone just as there was a knock at her front door.

_'Who in the world could that be? Roy shouldn't be here until 8 O' Clock, it's only 6.' _Riza thought as she moved from the phone in her kitchen to the front door of her townhouse.

When she opened her door, her superior was standing there, his hand poised to knock once more. "Colonel? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't picking me up until 8 O' Clock." She said a look of surprise on her face.

"I thought we might go out for something to eat first." Roy said.

"You don't have any food at your townhouse do you, Colonel?" Riza said stepping aside to let him into the house.

He laughed as he slipped out of his jacket. "You know me too well Lt. That was my motivation."

"I was just preparing my own dinner it is no trouble to add enough for you to join me." Riza said walking into the kitchen to where her spaghetti was ready to put into the now boiling water.

"Thank you Hawkeye."

"Someone has to take responsibility for you." She responded, getting into the cupboard for two wine glasses.

"Here, let me." He said coming up behind her and reaching for the glasses.

"Thank you Colonel."

"How often do I have to remind you Hawkeye? We're not at the office, call me Roy. We've been friends long enough." He said setting the two glasses on the counter. "Where's your wine?"

"In the fridge." Riza said while she checked the sauce and noodles.

A few minutes later the two friends sat down to eat their dinner. It wasn't anything special, just spaghetti, a salad with some fresh bread and a glass of wine. They made small talk; talking of work and assignments for the majority of their meal, an easy silence falling in between topics as they ate or sipped the dark red wine.

"That was delicious Riza." Roy said, getting up, picking both of their plates up from the table and taking them over to the sink. He rinsed them off then filled the sink with hot water and soap.

"Roy, what are you doing?" Riza asked as she removed the rest of the table.

"Cleaning the dishes, what does it look like?" He answered, folding up his shirt sleeves so that they wouldn't get wet.

"Well, it looks like that yes, but why?"

"Well, you did cook dinner; I might as well do something to even out the work." Roy said, looking over his shoulder at her. "You don't have to do everything, Hawkeye. I _can_ do work. I'm not completely allergic to it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Roy said, scrubbing the plates.

Riza put the wine glasses next to him, grabbed the towel that hung from a cupboard handle, and started to dry the dishes that Roy had already washed. They were done in just a few minutes with their teamwork.

"Well, that didn't take long." Roy said, taking the towel from Riza and drying the countertop.

"Yes, teamwork usually does make a job easier. Now only if you'd do this well with your paperwork, Colonel." Riza said as she got a thermos out.

"Whatcha doin' Riza?" Roy said.

"I started Hot Cocoa while I finished dinner, it should be done now." She answered, going over to the stove.

"I'll pour it, go get ready." Roy said, taking the thermos from her.

"Are you sure? It won't take me long."

"It's fine. I'll even add a bit of heat to it to keep it warmer longer."

"Don't char it. Hear me? Oh, and when your done, there's a basket over there in the entry way, you can stick in there." Riza said, leaving the kitchen and moving towards her bedroom. She was back out a few moments later in a pair of black slacks, a red sweater and a white scarf. Roy had put his own black wool coat on, and as she put her own pea coat on, picked the basket up that now held the thermos.

"What in the world did you put in here?"

"Just some snacks. There's enough in there for us and a couple of friends, if need be."

"You know anyone whose gonna be there?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow. He hadn't heard any of this other subordinates saying that they were going tonight.

"Ed and Al picked Winry and Paninya up at the train station this afternoon. I believe I heard Ed ask them to skating in the background when Winry asked me to go dress shopping with them tomorrow morning." Riza answered as they walked out the door of her townhouse.

"That pipsqueak is gonna be there?" Roy asked looking over at Riza.

"Be nice please, for once Colonel."

"I thought I told you that when we're off duty you can call me Roy."

"Not in public Colonel." Riza said professionally. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She would hate for anyone to get the wrong idea.

It was snowing lightly, the stars twinkling down and the moon half full in as it hung in the sky. As they walked towards the center of town the streetlights lit their way until they got the main thoroughfare of the town, now lit by the Christmas lights that hung between signposts and shops. The street was busy, as it was the time of year for the winter festival that blocked the main street during this time of year.

Roy couldn't stop looking at Riza. She looked absolutely beautiful. He'd known her for probably half of his life, first when he was learning alchemy from her father, then in the Ishablan War, then when she was placed under him as his subordinate, his protector, there to support his goal of Furher. It hadn't been until recently though that he had started to think of her as something more. Someone very special to him, more than his protector, more than his supporter, more than the daughter of his teacher, more than his friend.

**It's the most wonderful time of the year.  
****With the kids jingle belling,  
****and everyone telling you,  
****"Be of good cheer,"  
****It's the most wonderful time of the year.**

"Roy, why are looking at me like that?" Riza asked after having him stare at her a few minutes as they reached the rink.

"Hm? Oh no reason. What size of skates Hawkeye?" He asked putting the basket down at the bleachers that lined the one side of the Ice Rink.

"Seven." Riza answered. "Thank you."

"No problem." Roy said, sighing in relief. _'I'll ask her once we're skating. She'll probably say yes.'_ Roy thought as he approached the rental stall.

"A pair of size sevens and elevens, please." Roy said to the attendant.

"Seven's huh?" A voice said to his right. Roy looked over, but didn't see anyone, until he looked down that is.

"Ah, Full Metal. Hawkeye said that you would be here tonight."

"Have a date huh? Must really like the girl to bring her skating."

"Actually, it's not a date. I'm here with Lt. Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye?" Ed said astounded. "What are you doing here with her?"

"We're out as friends. As you know, we've been friends for quite awhile. Half our lives practically."

"Can I help you kid?" The attendant said as he handed Roy his two pairs of skates.

"Sizes six and ten." Ed answered him.

"Ten? Is that for Winry?" Roy said smirking.

"No, me."

"Why Ed, I had no idea."

"Shut up Colonel."

**:---:**

"What took so long?" Riza asked as Roy handed her the pair of seven skates.

"Ran into Full Metal."

"Were you nice Colonel?"

"Of Course. Well, I did say one remark, but it wasn't that mean. Probably had to get tens because of his metal leg." Roy said, finishing up tying his laces as Riza did. "Let's skate though. It's been awhile."

"Yes, yes it has." Riza said as she followed Roy to the rink. "I remember doing this back home. On the pond behind the house."

"Mm-hm." Roy answered, gliding easily beside her, thinking back to the years that he had lived with the Hawkeye family during the time he was learning Alchemy.

"I also remember someone melting the ice so that someone wouldn't have to skate at a party given by the family." Riza said, skating forward a bit and turning to face him.

"How did you know?" Roy said smirking.

"Because only two hours before hand, I had skated on it and it was perfectly fine." Riza answered, thinking back to the day of the annual Christmas party her parents had given.

"And I remember heating the water up when that said person wanted to go swimming in the middle of April." Roy said as he skated by her.

Riza laughed, remembering that day as well.

"And I remember the reason why I melted the ice as well." Roy said skating a circle around his friend.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Someone didn't want to skate with a certain…suitor that night at the party, if I remember correctly and asked a friend to…help her out a bit."

Riza stopped skating as Roy glided away. She had forgotten that part.

_"Roy! Roy!" Riza yelled as she ran through the snow to the small cabin behind the house that her Father used as a classroom. She knew that Roy would be in there, he never stopped studying or working on his Fire Alchemy._

_"What is it Riza?" Roy asked as she stomped into the small cabin. He had been reading about the properties of water when she had burst into the cabin._

_"He's gonna be at the party tonight!" Riza said, putting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath._

_"Whose gonna be there?"_

_"Who do you think?! Travis! Travis is gonna be there." Riza yelled._

_"Calm down Riza. Calm down." Roy said, standing up and pulling her over to the couch that sat under the window._

_"He's gonna wanna dance, or skate even!" Riza yelled. "I just can't stand the guy!"_

_"Then just ignore him. Tell him you don't want to skate, to dance. That you don't like him even, heaven forbid." Roy answered._

_"He doesn't take the hint. I need to figure something out. Maybe I can scare him with a couple shots around his feet. Or even shoot one of them so he can't dance or even come!" Riza said, jumping off the couch._

_"Riza!" Roy said grabbing her hand. "Don't do something so drastic. I can't do anything about the dancing part, but I can about the skating part."_

_"Roy…you aren't going to…" Riza started to say._

_"Exactly. I'll just tell your Mom it was an accident. I was practicing a bit close to the pond, and it isn't safe to skate on anymore. I have a new theory to test out anyways." Roy said smirking as he grabbed his coat to practice. _

**Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
****in the lane, snow is glistening  
****A beautiful sight,  
****we're happy tonight,  
****walking in a winter wonderland.**

Riza laughed as she started to skate towards her superior and friend, remembering the day of the party now.

"You saved me quite a bit that night, if I remember correctly." Riza said as she caught up with Roy.

"Really? I just remember melting the pond."

"Stealing a dance as well, if memory serves." Riza said, smiling up Roy.

"Ah, yes. "The Dance" if I remember your parents calling it."

"That's right, quite infamous in our household for many years." She said laughing.

"What exactly happened?" Roy said.

"You cut in just as Travis was going to ask me to marry him. I don't think you even knew he was going to do it, but you had such perfect timing. During the time we were dancing we were laughing hysterically, bumping into everyone, and it ended with me spraining my ankle badly I believe." Riza answered him.

"Ah, I do remember that part. Your father made me carry you up the stairs to your room determined that it was my fault that you were clumsy."

"And it was your fault! You tripped me!" Riza said laughing, Roy joining in.

**:---:**

"What do you think their laughing about, Ed?" Winry asked as they glided around the rink with the other skaters. Al and Paninya were sitting on the sideline, Paninya not much of a skater, and Al too big to skate.

"Who Winry?" Ed asked.

"Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye." Winry said discreetly pointing to the two laughing Military officers.

"Who knows, maybe some memory or something that happened at work." He responded, watching the two officers.

"How long have they known each other?"

"Mustang said practically half of their lives." Ed answered.

"Sounds a bit like us." Winry said making a circle as the song that was playing picked up speed.

"Except we've known each other our entire lives." Ed said, watching her. She looked beautiful tonight. Her hair was down and held in place by a pair of red earmuffs. She wore a red matching scarf and gloves and white wool jacket with jeans.

"Well, a minor difference." Winry said, smiling over her shoulder at him. "Bet ya can't beat me!" She said, racing off. He looked handsome tonight, different. His hair was the same, in his typical braid, and the redcoat he wore was the same, maybe it was jeans and sweater that made him look different, not the black and white uniform that he usually wore. He looked normal, just a guy and a friend enjoying the skating.

"Where's the finish line? Hm?" Ed said as he skated past her, turning to hear her answer.

"There!" Winry pointed to where the garland framed gate to the rink stood, half way around.

"Okay! Challenge accepted!" Ed said, turning and speeding off with Winry not far behind.

"You cheated!" Ed said, panting just past their finish line.

"Nope. Never said you had to go around the outside." Winry said, already having caught her breath. She had decided to go through the center, while Ed had been honest and gone around the outer edge.

"Then you should have told me!"

"Full Metal, calm down." He heard behind him.

"Colonel Mustang! Lt. Hawkeye!" Winry said. "It's great to see you both again!"

"It's good to see you too!" Riza said as the two hugged. "I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be so fun! I'm going to call Scieszka see if they want to come as well."

"Oh! That'll be great!" Winry said.

"Come on, let's skate and talk." Riza said, starting to glide off, Winry following her shortly after, waving by to Ed.

"Come on Full Metal, might as well follow them." Roy said, skating off.

"I guess so." Ed said to himself, following the others.

A half hour, and several laps later, the foursome pulled off to the side, and went through the gate to where the bleachers where. They waved to Al and Paninya to join them, and went to where Riza and Roy had put their basket.

"Good even Colonel Mustang, Lt. Hawkeye." Al said as the armor suit and Paninya joined them. "This is Paninya; we met her in Rush Valley. She's been helping Winry out at the shop."

"It's good to meet you Paninya." Riza said smiling and shaking the girl's hand. "I'm Lt. Riza Hawkeye."

"Thank you Lt. Hawkeye." Paninya said.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, good to meet you." Roy said, extending his hand.

After the introductions, Riza grabbed the basket and started taking things out of it. First came the thermos and glasses, then plates of cookies, some marshmallows for the hot cocoa, candies and Candy Canes as well.

"Wow Riza, you really out did yourself!" Paninya said.

"Just a little snack. I hope you enjoy them."

"Thank you so much!" Winry said taking the glass of Hot Cocoa Roy handed her, and then taking a Candy Cane.

The group sat there, talking, laughing at jokes, and watching the skaters as they went around the rink, or fell.

"Winry, I think we need to be get going." Ed said about forty-five minutes later. Al and Paninya had left about fifteen minutes before. Ed was starting to loose his patience with the Colonel as well.

"Really? Can't we go around the rink once more?" Winry said looking up at him from the conversation she was having with Riza.

"Sure, one more I guess." He said holding his hand out to help her up.

"Thanks so much for the drinks and snacks Riza! They were delicious." Winry said as they made their way to the rink.

"Your welcome! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" The two teens said as they stepped towards the rink for one last lap, hand in hand.

"Hawkeye?" Roy asked as they watched Ed and Winry skate by once, then once more.

"Hm?"

"Do you think they'll ever figure it out?"

"Figure what out Sir?"

"Their feelings for each other."

"Yeah, someday. They're still young though." Riza answered. "Want to go back out there?"

"Sure." Roy said getting up, than helping Riza up.

"Hawkeye, may I ask you something?" Roy said a few minutes later as they were circling slowly with the other skaters.

"Go ahead Colonel."

"Do you have a date for the Ball yet?" He asked, looking over at her.

"No, I don't, Sir." Riza answered truthfully.

"Would you like to accompany me than?"

"That would be nice Sir, if you promise one thing."

"What's that?" Roy asked, having missed Riza's small laughing smile.

"That you don't trip me and cause me to sprain my ankle once more."

"I doubt that could happen. We are both much more graceful than we were when we were 16 and 20 years old."

"Yes, that much is true, we are much more mature as well, even you." Riza said as she looked up at Roy who wore a look of mock disgrace, then followed Riza who had glided away.

**:---:**

And be unbeknownst to either set of friends, a soft laugh was heard up in heaven. An angel looking down on them, one who had their best interests at heart; one that was happy to see that finally, possibly, both Roy and Ed had realized what had been in their hearts for years.


	3. Girls' Day Out

**Author's Note: **This is a fun chapter. It really shouldn't be this long, but I wanted to add some laughs, so I hope I succeeded! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Don't forget to  
****Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do not own any of the Christmas songs that might pop up along the way either. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Girls' Day Out 

"Riza! Scieszka!" Winry called out as Paninya and she ran towards the café where they were meeting.

"Sleep a bit late girls?" Riza asked with a smile on her face.

"Actually, we were on time, but Ed stopped us and interrogated us about where we were going, how long we'd be, and who we would be with. Strange thing is he knew that we would be with you because I called you from their room. Then when we said that you would be with us today; he was like, 'Oh, well, that's fine, she'd have at least one gun on her'."

"He's just being protective Winry. There has been a lot happening in Central lately, and he must be worried." Scieszka said as Winry shook her head.

"Well, let's get started! There are several shops that Scieszka and I thought would be good places to look, and then there's a nice little restaurant on the other side of the street that we thought would be nice for lunch. How does that sound?" Riza said.

"Perfect!" Winry said.

"The first shop is just a couple of stores up. What are you looking for?" Riza asked.

"Comfortable, I've never worn a gown, let alone a dress." Paninya said.

"You're going with Al right, Paninya?" Scieszka asked.

"Yeah."

"We'll want something that doesn't clash with armor than." Scieszka responded, joining the girls as they started to laugh.

"Who's your date Scieszka?" Winry asked.

"I'm attending with Fuery." She responded, looking down at her shoes as she responded.

"You like him, don't you?" Riza asked, looking at Scieszka's expression.

"We've become very good friends." She responded, looking at the girls.

"Answer my question, Scieszka. You've become as good as evading the question as Hughes used to be." Riza asked as they reached the shop.

"At this point there is nothing more than friendship between us, but I find him very nice, attractive, intelligent, and in possession of a great personality and he is also very funny." Scieszka responded in a whisper as a saleswoman approached them.

"She has the hots for Fuery!" Winry whispered excitedly.

"I don't have what you call the 'hots' for Fuery." Scieszka whispered back angrily.

"May I help you ladies?" The saleswoman said, looking at Scieszka dubiously.

"Yes, we are looking for dresses for the Military Ball."

"Ahh, yes, just about everyone is. May name is Lucy, please come this way. Our formal wear is in towards the back." She said as she started down the aisle. "Do you have any ideas on what you are looking for?"

"I'd like something in red I think." Winry said a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay. We have several very pretty red gowns. The color is very popular this time of year."

Riza and Winry both picked out two gowns in different shades of red, and in many styles, while Paninya picked out dresses in black, red, and yellow. Scieszka picked out two dresses, one in a silvery gray and one in deep green velvet.

"Thank you very much, Lucy. If we need your help we will let you know." Riza said politely once they reached the fitting rooms.

"I'll be around, so just call."

"Thank you so much for your help." Riza responded with a small smile.

"Okay, once you have the first dress on, come out here, okay?" Scieszka said.

"What do you think?" Paninya said to Winry who was the first out by the mirrors. Paninya was wearing a black halter style dress with red satin trim and ties. Winry was wearing a bright red velvet spaghetti strapped dress with a slit on the side up to her knee.

"Pretty, but I don't like the black and red combo on you." Winry answered, seeing Riza come out of her room in the mirror. "Riza! You look beautiful!"

"It's a very pretty dress, but it's not quite right." Riza responded. She was wearing a red saffron skirted dress with spaghetti straps and crystals falling down the bodice.

"I agree, not quite Riza Hawkeye." Scieszka responded coming out of her room in her silvery gray strapless dress.

"You don't look to good in that color." Paninya responded.

"I agree."

"It looks like what Ed's automail is supposed to look like, if he actually took care of it. All the work I put into it…"

"Winry, you promised." Paninya warned.

"It's just not the one. Next ones?" Scieszka asked, looking at the other girls.

"Yes." The other three responded at once.

Scieszka was the first out in a deep green velvet gown. It was a simple cut, strapless a-line gown with a small gathered train in the back in saffron, and in the same green. Winry stepped out in a cranberry colored satin halter dress with gold trim and the ties around her neck. Paninya came out in a simple a-line, strapless red satin dress that the only decoration was the shimmer of the satin under the lights. Riza joined them a few seconds later in very light red velvet dress similar to Scieszka's dress.

"Scieszka, that's beautiful! I think you might have found your dress!" Paninya said, enjoying acting like a female.

"I do really like it." Scieszka said twirling in front of the mirror. "It's really comfortable too. I'm just afraid of buying it then finding one I like better later."

"Then put it on hold and tell her you may or may not be back for it later today." Riza responded.

"I think I am going to do that. I think I found the color I want my dress to be though!" Scieszka said skipping into her dressing room.

"I like that dress Paninya, red looks good on you." Winry said watching the girl as she looked at her reflection.

"I like it too, but would it clash with Al's armor?"  
"We were only joking about that, Paninya." Riza said, standing behind the girl.

"I know. I just had never thought of it. It would be a problem."

"Think of it this way. Ed and Al don't clash, and that dress is about the same color of Ed's coat." Winry said.

"That's true." Paninya said tilting her head.

"Try some more dresses on, and put this one aside and see if you find any others at the other shops. Like Scieszka's doing." Riza suggested.

"Hmm. I think I will." Paninya said moving into her dressing room to put on her next dress, a strapless amber color satin gown with a puffy skirt and a strapless bodice.

"What do you think Riza?" Winry said, turning to her friend.

"Nope. I don't care for the color. What about this one?" Riza said turning so that Winry could see the entire dress.

"Beautiful, you look wonderful." Winry said. "By the way, who are you attending with?" Winry asked as Scieszka and Paninya joined them again.

"I will tell you when I find the dress." Riza said a smile on her face as her three friends just looked at her. "But this is not the dress. But I think I will keep it mind."

"I don't like it." Paninya said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Not for the Military ball." Scieszka responded.

"I don't like the color on you." Winry responded.

"Pretty color, but I agree, not on you, or for the Military ball." Riza said. "Yellow and the military do not, agree. Being the color of a coward."

"You're thinking too much into the dress." Winry said rolling her eyes.

"It would look nice with a blue uniform though." Scieszka said thoughtfully.

"But Al doesn't wear a uniform, heck he isn't even in the military technically." Paninya responded, going back into her dressing room.

"Well, let's go to the next shop." Winry said.

They went through the next shop quite quickly. They didn't even find any dresses that they liked enough to try on, so they moved easily from the second to the third shop.

"I think I might have found my dress." Paninya said coming out of the dressing room, her second one in the third shop. The dress was creamy white color with bright red trim around the bodice and hem, red swirls covering most of the dress and red satin lacing up the dress.

"That's comfortable?" Winry asked when she walked out of her room a moment later.

"Strangely yes, actually."

"For never wearing a dress, you're going quite feminine." Riza said, turning to see Paninya.

"But, you know what? I love it." Paninya said laughing.

"It's beautiful. And looks great on you." Scieszka said already back in her civilian clothes. She had only tried on one light green dress in satin and hadn't liked it at all.

"Well, this one isn't right either." Winry said. "I like it, but it's still not quite right." She said looking at her reflection. She was wearing a bright red dress with a velvet bodice and crinoline style skirt that puffed out.

"On to the next stop!" Riza said returning to her room.

"That dress looks beautiful on you though!" Winry said.

"It's missing a certain…fire." Riza responded from the room next to Winry's.

"Hmm… Really?" Scieszka said.

"Not quite the right style or color." Riza responded.

In the next shop Winry found her dress. Neither Scieszka nor Riza found a dress to try on, and Paninya wasn't looking anymore.

"It's the same color of red as Ed's coat…" Riza said.

"Yeah, kinda what I was looking for." Winry said. The dress was a bright red satin a-line dress with velvet trim at the top of the bodice, a small gathered train in the back with a velvet bow at the top of the gather and little red buttons going down the back.

"You're going to look gorgeous." Paninya said.

"Well, let's move on to the next shop. Only one dress left." Scieszka said.

"Did you get yours?" Winry asked from her room where she was changing.

"I'm going to go back and get the green one in the first shop."

"Why don't you do that and we'll meet you at the shop just a few shops up?" Riza said.

"Okay. I'll meet you there! I shouldn't be long!"

Scieszka joined them just fifteen minutes later while Riza was getting into her second dress.

"This will be the second dress. It didn't look 'good enough', or 'doesn't fit quite right'." Winry said to Scieszka as she joined them.

"I think I found it." Riza said as she came out.

"Oh Riza! It's beautiful!" Scieszka exclaimed as she approached the mirror.

"This is the one." Riza said looking at the red velvet dress. It was strapless, with crystals around the hem that picked up the light as she moved, with red satin buttons marching down her back and a red saffron gathering in the back with the crystals going to the point where it met the seam.

"So, who are going with?" Scieszka asked slyly.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Riza said a small smile spreading across her lips.

"It would need a certain fire than." Winry said smirking at the clue Riza had given them earlier.

"Yes, it would seem so." Paninya said.

"Should we go to lunch?" Riza asked. "Then we can go get accessories."

"Wonderful!" Her three companions exclaimed.

**:---:**

"Hey Gracia." Roy said as Gracia Hughes opened her front door. He wasn't quite sure what had brought him by. It had been awhile since he visited, and he needed someone to talk to, other than military personnel.

"Roy, hello. It's been a long time."

"Uncle Roy!!" Elysia said, running to the door from where she must have been playing, jumping into the air, knowing that Roy would catch her.

"Hey there Kiddo. How ya been doing?"  
"Okay…" She responded. "Look! Mommy got me a new doll!" She said jumping down and running into the house.

"Why don't you come in, Roy. Can I get you something to drink? Maybe some coffee?"

"Thank you, Gracia that would be nice." Roy responded as Elysia came back into the front hall, carrying a blond haired doll with her.

"I saw her in the shop and Mommy got it for me as an early Christmas gift! Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes she is. It's a very nice doll."

"I thought she looked like Lt. Hawkeye, but Mommy thinks she looks like Winry too.

"I think you're both right." Roy said smiling. "Why don't you go play with your doll while I talk with your Mom? I'll came in and play when I'm done, okay?"  
"Promise?"

"Promise." Roy responded as Gracia brought a tray with coffee and cookies on into the sitting room across the hall from where Elysia was playing.

"I can't believe how much she's grown up." Roy said sitting down while Gracia was pouring coffee.

"Yes, she has grown quite a bit. Sometimes I can't believe how much I see Maes in her. She's so photogenic. I've turned into him, taking pictures everyday of her sometimes. I took her ice skating the other day. I used half a roll of film!"

"And he would be smiling down watching her learn. And brought the pictures into the office the next day to torment us with them." Roy said looking down into his beverage.

"Maes isn't what you came by to talk about though, I presume?"

"Not entirely. Did you get an invitation to the Military Ball?" Roy asked.

"Yes, Elysia and I will be attending. They were kind enough to invite her as well." Gracia said taking a sip from her own cup of coffee.

"Everyone's going, even the Elric Brothers, two friends came into central yesterday to attend with them, Winry and Paninya."

"And who will you and Riza be attending with this year?"

"That's where Maes would enter the conversation, and something you picked up from him. We're attending with each other." Roy said glancing up quickly at Gracia.

"Really? Hm."

"Surprising huh?" Roy said smirking a bit. "Gracia, she's always been by my side. Through the war, Hughes's death, and at every post I've been given. In this world, we're really the only family each other has. Her family doesn't talk to her, her Grandfather being in the East isn't easy to spend time with, and well my family…" Roy said dropping off quietly.

"Yes, you've been together for as long as I can remember, and then Maes was there as well. But what does that have to do with the ball?" Gracia asked looking at Roy questionably.

"Maes knew it before I did. He knew it probably the first time he saw Riza and I together, but it's taken me until recently to realize it…" He trailed off.

"That you love her?" Gracia asked.

"Maes tell you that?"

"I guessed it on my own, but Maes and I talked of it often."

"He was always trying to get me a wife, to settle down."

"He was like that. He also talked of Edward and Alphonse, for after he got you settled down. He said to me one night, 'Gracia, once Ed and Al are done with all this business, being in the army isn't suited for them, they'll move on, I hope that they end up with two good girls, ones that will replace their sad memories with bright and happy ones. I think that girl Winry, Ed's childhood friend could do that for him. He has a soft spot for her I think.' Sounds just like him though, talking of the future." Gracia said, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry.

"It's okay to cry Gracia." Roy said simply, than added, "But it does sound like him. Those two are right for each other. He'll need her after all of this done."

"They'll both need someone, and each other, and their friends that they have made here."

"But that doesn't help me."

"Roy, just let it happen." Gracia said laughing. "It'll come eventually. At the right time."

**:---:**

"So why did you accept Colonel's invitation to the ball?" Scieszka asked as she and Riza looked through jewelry in a small shop. Paninya and Winry were in the next shop over looking at shoes and were to join them any moment. Both Riza and Scieszka had found shoes quickly and had purchased them, moving on to find earrings and necklaces to accompany their ensemble.

"Scieszka, we've been friends since we were children. Neither of us had dates. I simply accepted an invitation of a friend." Riza replied pointing to a pair of opal and ruby drop earrings. "What do you think of these?"

"Hm, not quite. These would be better." Scieszka said pointing to a similar pair of pearl drop earrings with three small rubies connecting the pearl to the hook.

"I think your right. Ma'am? I would like to purchase those earrings. I'm still looking for a necklace though, mind holding them for a few moments?" Riza asked.

"Of course. There is the necklace that accompanies the set, next to the earrings."

"The style isn't quite right for the dress I'm afraid, or for me." Riza replied.

"Do you have anything in emeralds?" Scieszka asked.

"Yes, right this way." The sales lady said, moving to a case a few away.

"Thank you." Scieszka said smiling at the woman.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you, we will." Riza responded.

"Are you sure you didn't accept for a different reason?" Scieszka said her nose next to the glass of the display case looking at a pair diamond and emerald earrings.

"Those would look lovely with your dress." Riza replied.

"You're evading the question Riza Hawkeye."

"What question would that be?" Winry asked as the two teens joined the other two women.

"If there is another reason other than friendship to her accepting the Colonel's invitation."

"There is not!" Riza exclaimed.

"Really? Than why are you blushing?" Paninya asked, tilting her head to look at Riza better.

"From laughing."

"But we haven't been laughing." Scieszka pointed out.

"Excuse me, Riza Hawkeye? Is that what you said your name is?" The saleswoman asked.

"Yes, that's me." Riza answered.

"You're attending the Military Christmas Ball with Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist?"

"Yes…" Riza answered.

"He was in here just this morning. I didn't hear the name, but he did buy something."

"Really?" Winry responded.

"Yes. He was with a handsome young blond teen. He was looking for something as well. Although I don't think what he got was for his date to the ball."

"Was the blond teen about my height, amber eyes?" Winry asked.

"Why yes. His name was Elric, I was helping him, why?"

"I'm his date for the ball, we've been friends since childhood."

"You think Roy got me something for the ball?" Riza said to Scieszka.

"Sounds like it, but I wouldn't count on it for the ball. Get something, then if he does you can wear that instead. See anything?" Scieszka answered.

"I like the simple string of pearls." Riza responded.

"Those will look lovely with the earrings, would you like me to add that to your order?" The saleswoman asked.

"Yes, thank you." Riza said going to the cash register.

"I think I will take these earrings and the necklace that matches them as well." Scieszka said, pointing to a lovely pair of emerald teardrop short drop earrings and a single emerald on a string pearls that would lay at the base of her neck. The saleswoman retrieved Scieszka's jewelry than went to the cash register to complete the two orders.

"What should I get? I don't want pearls; I'll look too much like Riza. " Winry said. "Let's see, silver or gold?"

"There's a lovely antique silver earring and necklace set down here, Winry." Riza said.

"Oh that would look lovely with your dress!" Scieszka said, checking out the set Riza was pointing to.

"Ohh! I like that!" Paninya said.

"What are you planning to do Paninya?" Winry asked as she looked at the antique and sapphire necklace and earring set.

"I'm not sure yet." She answered looking through the glass at the different pieces of jewelry. "What do you suggest?"

"How about gold?" Riza responded, joining her in her look.

"Hm, I guess it depends on the gold, I guess."

"How about this piece here?" Scieszka asked, pointing to a lovely gold necklace with silver twisted through it and a ruby nestled in the oval that was formed by the two metals, the matching earrings were the same twisted dangles with smaller rubies in the last hole twisted together.

"That's gorgeous Scieszka!" Winry exclaimed as she joined her three friends.

"Should I take it?" Paninya asked. "Would it look good with my dress?"

"I think so." Riza said looking at the necklace once more, thinking of Paninya's dress.

"Definitely, Ma'am, she'll take this necklace and earring set here." Winry said, smiling at Paninya. "We'll make a girl out of you yet!"

"You should speak Winry." Scieszka said laughing.

"Ed's not going to recognize his friend and mechanic." Riza responded, joining in their laughter.

"I'm gonna have to find a purse big enough for a wrench than, aren't I?" Winry said laughing.


	4. Scheming Abounds

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a bit different. As I was writing the 3rd chapter I decided I wanted to put in a **short** chapter that describes the scheming and secretive minds that comes along with the joy and happiness of the Christmas season. Please enjoy!

**Don't forget to  
Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do not own any of the Christmas songs that might pop up along the way either. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Scheming Abounds 

"Ed, have you thought what you are getting Winry for Christmas?" Al asked a few minutes Winry and Paninya left to meet Riza and Scieszka.

"It's a secret. Why do you think I was asking her where she would be and who she would be with?" Ed asked grabbing his coat along with his gloves.

"Just wondering. I got her a new wrench set yesterday morning after I went to the tailors."

"Tailors?" Ed responded, then, "Are you trying to kill me?"

" No, I'm not trying to kill you. I'm getting a new "formal" cloth for the ball." Al said. If he hadn't been in a suit of armor, the blush you could hear in his voice would be reaching his hairline.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. What does it look like?" Ed said smirking.

"Black with white ties. I got a bowtie too." Al said.

"Well, I'm to meet Colonel. I have to get a tux, and to pick up Winry's Christmas gift."

"Okay. I'm gonna look through a few of these books here we picked up the other day at the library."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours." Ed said, closing the door behind him.

**:---:**

"About time you showed up." Roy said as Ed approached. "I saw Winry and Paninya meet Riza and Scieszka 15 minutes ago. Their in that shop right there." He said pointing across the street.

"Okay. Let's go than. I don't want her seeing us." Ed said, pulling the door of the shop open.

"Fine. You think I don't want Riza seeing me going into a jewelry store?"  
"Who knows. I'm not inside your brain. Thank God." Ed said as he approached the counter.

"Hello, may I help you gentlemen?" A saleswoman said, coming up to the two alchemists.

"Yes, I called about a locket the other day. I was hoping to pick it up." Ed said. "And I would also like to pick something else up as well."

"Of course. I'll go to the back to retrieve the locket, have you found the other gift?"

"No, not yet." Ed responded, looking through the glass of the display case.

"And you, Sir?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm still looking, thank you." Roy responded his nose to the glass looking at a necklace. "Ed, come here."

"What is it Colonel?" Ed said his own concentration on another piece of jewelry.

"What about that?"

"Whatever you think she'd like. I haven't known her half my life." Ed said, glancing at the pearl and sapphire necklace than back at the piece his attention was drawn too.

"Have you decided, Sirs?" The saleswoman asked, coming back from the storage room.

"I have. I'd like that right there."

"It's beautiful, Ed." Roy said looking at the piece that had caught Ed's attention so completely.

"Are you also ready, Sir?" The saleswoman asked Roy.

"Yes, I'd like to purchase that necklace and the earrings that match it as well." Roy said smiling.

"That's a different one than you showed me." Ed said approaching the cash register.

"I thought that one was better. It matches Riza much better."

"Whatever Mustang."

**:---:**

_Tuesday Morning…_

"Do you love torturing me or something?" Ed said through clenched teeth. No matter how many times he had gone through the pain and discomfort of Winry changing, adjusting, or fixing his automail arm and leg, it never got any better, not that he wasn't use to the pain, he was…somewhat. It was Winry. Every time he saw her she got more beautiful.

'_When she's this close its hard not to look at her with a dopey look on my face, but the pain that I do feel helps with that, I guess.' _He thought

"You know I'm trying to make this as easy and the least painful that I can." Winry responded finally getting the last bolt out of Ed's shoulder so that his arm let go. _'Why does he have to always smell so good?' _Winry thought

"You couldn't try any harder?" Ed said. Having her this close was getting to him.

"I'm trying as hard as I can already, Ed." Winry said, placing his arm on the table next to him, and moving to release his leg from its connections.

"I still think you just like torturing me." Ed responded, grinding his teeth once more.

"Uh-huh, you keep thinking that. If I wasn't nice to you Pinako would let 'Santa' know that I should get coal."

"You'd get coal anyways."

"No, that would be you, Edward."

**:---:**

_Wednesday Morning…_

"What's that Winry?" Paninya said coming into the sitting room in their apartment.

"Ed's Christmas gift, and that one there is Al's." She responded taping the last side of Ed's and nodded to a brightly wrapped gift a few feet away.

"What'd you get them?"

"Well, I always give them some shining and buffing materials to put in their stockings, but that will have to wait until we get to Granny's. This year I got Al some books, and a photo album of pictures from when we were growing up together. He sometimes has a tough time remembering things from back then, and it'll be nice for when he gets his body back. I was even able to get a few from Riza and Scieszka of the military group." Winry said.

"How about Ed's?"

"Oh, he got an Alchemy book, a note book to use on his travels for his notes and such, and I got him something else as well. This is the first Christmas in a long time that we'll be together, and I want it to be a good one. It'll be a special Christmas this year." Winry said smiling.

**:---:**

_Later that Night…_

"Are you ever going to go home Lt?" Roy asked from the doorway he was leaning against.

"In a moment. I just finished up my last report." She answered, starting to straighten her desk and supplies. "What are you doing here, Sir? You left quite awhile ago."

"I remembered that I left something here, a Christmas package that needs wrapping." He said standing up fully and walking to his desk.

"Ah, wrapping your gifts tonight too?" Riza asked putting her coat on.

"You are as well?"

"Yes. I just picked up my last gift today on my lunch break. I had it personalized so it took a couple of extra days." Riza said holding up the bag that held the gift.

"How thoughtful of you, Lt." Roy said as they walked down the hall.

"Well, a good friend needs a great gift, don't you think Colonel?" Riza said

"Yes, very much so." Roy said smiling, thinking of the gift that was in the bag he carried. One that would hopefully let the receiver know how much he thought of her, and the feelings that he held for her.

**:---:**

_Thursday, 1 P.M.…_

"Here you go, Lt." Havoc said, handing the Second Lieutenant a bright red and green wrapped gift. "It's from all of us here."

"Thank you." Riza said, looking at all of their signatures on the card. She carefully un-wrapped the gift, making sure not to tear the paper. Inside the box under green tissue paper was a new gun holster. It was brown leather with gold buckles.

"Thank you so much, it's wonderful!" She said smiling and looking around the office at the other members opening their gifts. It was their annual office Christmas Party, something they had started when the group had been stationed in the East and they had needed a bit of Christmas cheer when it hadn't looked like Christmas.

"What did you get, Lt.?" Roy asked while laughing at his own gift, a Zippo Lighter with "Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist" engraved on the side and enough lighter fluid to last him a life time, along with a new pair of his pyrotechnic gloves.

"A gun holster." Riza replied.

"Wonderful, just what you need." He replied smirking.

"And you're able to detach the actual holster so that you can wrap it around your arm or leg, and not have to wear the whole thing as well, Lt." Fuery responded.

"A lighter and lighter fluid, a perfect gift for you as well." Riza replied sarcastically after Fuery had told Riza the wonderfulness of her gift.

"Well, here's your gift." Roy said.

"Sir, you didn't have to get me anything."

"After all you do for me, I think I should remember you at Christmas." Roy said handing her the box. _'She won't see the other one coming, that will really show my appreciation, and well how much I love her as well. I hope she likes both.'_

"Thank you, Sir. These will surely come in handy." Riza said, holding up the brand new shiny white ice skates.

"I thought you might like those. Maybe you'll take skating up once again, Lt."

"Who knows, Sir. Thank you, they're wonderful."


	5. Always Late

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this has a lot of errors in it, I'll come back and edit it later. I've written it so quickly (about 1 day) so that I can get this done by Christmas. I had wanted it completed on Christmas Eve, but it's gonna be Christmas day by the earliest, possibly the day after. Please be patient with the coming of the next chapter and the editing of this chapter and the next. Please enjoy!

**Don't forget to  
Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do not own any of the Christmas songs that might pop up along the way either. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Always Late 

Ed had told Winry earlier that day that they would meet Paninya and her in the lobby of the apartment building at 7:15. The ball started at 7, but they had decided to miss the large rush and leave a few minutes later than everyone else.

Al was waiting patiently by the large Christmas Tree that stood in the corner opposite where the steps ended. As Ed paced back and forth he saw that there were not many military personnel in the lobby, most had already left.

He took his pocket watch out for about the tenth time in about as many minutes. 7:20. _'They're late. What in the world could take so long about getting dressed?' _Ed thought as he looked to the steps once more for any sign of his blond childhood friend.

"Brother, please stop pacing. Everything will be fine." Al said from where he was watching his brother.

"What could take them so long?" He said back.

"Maybe something came up with…whatever could come up." Al said.

Ed turned to walk along the line that he had been walking along for the last eleven minutes. He was on his way back along the line when he saw movement and a splash of color from the top of the steps.

"Paninya?" Al asked, moving away from the wall when he saw his date for the evening. "Is that you?"

"Hi, Al." She said as she moved down the large staircase. When she reached the bottom she turned to her two friends smiling. "Winry will be down in a moment. She was having a bit of a…situation with her hair."

"Wow, Paninya, you look great." Al said.

"Thank you, Al. You look…shiny." Paninya said. "Like the formal cloth as well." She whispered to him.

"Thanks. I thought I should do something different." Al said laughing.

After that complete silence was heard. Everyone that had been in the lobby had already left, and Ed had stopped pacing, looking towards the top of the staircase. At the top of the staircase Winry stood, glanced at Paninya and Al, than looked to find Ed. He stood a few feet to the right of the stair case. Their eyes connected with each other, for a moment neither of the teens moved, and then slowly Ed walked towards the stairs.

"Winry you look beautiful." Al said.

"Thank you, Al." Winry said as she started walking down the steps.

"You're welcome. Come on, Paninya. We'll meet you outside." Al said walking towards the door.

Winry stopped a couple of steps from the bottom, her eyes still on Ed. He hadn't said a word yet, and she was nervous. Usually she could read his expression, but his face was blank and his eyes didn't tell her anything. He looked very handsome in his tux, black suited him, and along with the black tux and black cummerbund he wore a red bowtie and cufflinks.

"Ed?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her a moment more, then shook his head. "I almost didn't recognize you." He said, holding out his hand. _'She looks so beautiful.'_ Ed thought as he looked at her satin and velvet red dress. _'And the sapphire in her necklace matches her eyes so well. I can't believe this is Winry, she's never looked quite the beautiful.'_

"Same goes. The tux looks nice." She said taking his hand as he led her down the rest of the steps.

"Thanks. Winry, um, well…" Ed started to say.

"Speechless? That's quite a feat. To make you speechless." Winry said smiling.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to tell you that um, well, you look beautiful tonight." Ed said looking down at his dress shoes. "And thank you for coming with me." He said looking up at her.

"You don't need to say thank you, Ed. I would have been mad if you didn't ask me." Winry said.

"Well, Thanks anyways. Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

**:---:**

Roy stared at the woman who opened Lt. Riza Hawkeye's front door. He stood there in awe of his long time friend, and his subordinate. The soft glow of the Christmas Tree lights and the light from the kitchen seemed to make her glow, the light reflecting off of the crystals that were along the hem of her dress.

"Are you going to come in, Sir, or stand out in the snow all night?" Riza asked, smiling inwardly at his expression.

"I was stunned speechless by your beauty Riza. But I think I will come in." Roy said stepping into the townhouse and closed the door as she moved away, gathering her things, getting ready to leave.

"You look stunning tonight, Riza." Roy said as he helped her with her coat.

"Thank you, Roy. You look very nice as well."

"I do believe you'll be the belle of the ball, I'll be an innocent casualty."

"Please, Sir, do not say things that you really mean." Riza said as they left her townhouse and walked towards the hotel where the ball was being held.

"I didn't say anything I didn't mean Riza." Roy said stopping. "You are stunning tonight, and you will be the most beautiful woman there."

Riza stopped and turned around to face Roy, seeing the sincerity in his dark eyes.

"It seems I've made you speechless now."

"Quite. Thank you though. No one has ever told me I'm beautiful. Thank you Colonel."

**:---:**

**Rocking around the Christmas tree  
****at the Christmas party hop  
****Mistletoe hung where you can see  
****every couple tries to stop  
****Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
****let the Christmas spirit ring  
****Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
****and we'll do some caroling.**

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist with Lt. Riza Hawkeye." A voice boomed as the two friends started walk down the steps. It was tradition for everyone attending to be announced. It was a way of everyone knowing who was who, since many branches of the military, and not those just from Central were to be there tonight.

"I always hate this part." Riza said quietly as Roy helped her down the steps.

"And why is that, Lt.?"

"Well trying to walk down a staircase this large with a ball gown on is hard enough. It doesn't make it any better that this year there are many more eyes on me though. I can usually go through this hardly recognized." Riza said.

"I have a feeling that is not true. I told you you looked beautiful." Roy said.

"What is not true?" Riza said.

"That you go unnoticed every year. I know that I look every year when they announce you."

"You're a friend though, a person that would be looking for me."

"Well, that's under argument."

Behind them they heard "Master Sergeant Kane Fuery and Miss. Scieszka."

"Scieszka came with Fuery?" Roy asked Riza as they reached the bottom.

"Yes. Apparently they have hit it off quite nicely." Riza said as they moved along the outer circle of dancers.

The ballroom had been decorating with twinkling Christmas lights, garlands of fresh greens, mistletoe in hidden alcoves and in certain doorways to the balcony and patio outside. In the corner opposite the band stood a huge Christmas tree decorated and sparkling under all the lights.

"It's beautiful in here tonight." Roy said.

"Yes, it is, they have done a wonderful job transforming the room."

"Riza?" Roy asked quietly looking down at her.

"What is it, Colonel?" Riza asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." She responded, "Oh look, there are Gracia and Elysia. Let's go say hi, Sir."

"Okay. That's right Gracia said that they were invited."

"When did you see Gracia?" Riza asked as they walked towards the woman and her daughter.

"I went to see her last Saturday. I wanted to speak about something with her."

"Ah, I see." Riza said.

"Riza! Roy! It's great to see you!" Gracia said as the three friends greeted each other.

"Aunt Riza! Uncle Roy! Look at my dress! Isn't it pretty! It looks just like Mommy's!" The four year old said, twirling around in a circle showing off her deep green velvet sleeveless dress with a creamy satin ribbon around her waist that tied in the back.

"You look beautiful tonight, Elysia." Riza exclaimed as Roy picked the little girl up.

"You look just like your Mom tonight, what a pair!" Roy said.

"How have you been Riza?" Gracia asked as the two friends hugged.

"Fine, how about you, Gracia?" Riza asked in return.

"Oh, I have my bad days, but having Elysia helps quite a bit." She answered.

"Gracia, do you mind if I dance with Elysia?" Roy asked, the little girl nodding her head so that her mom would allow them to dance.

"Of course." Gracia said. "Have fun you two!"

"He chooses to dance with a four year old first and not his date, how strange."

"He's a good man; he'll be an excellent Father someday."

"I have no doubt of that." Riza said watching the pair.

Over the microphone they heard another familiar name announced and saw the couple coming down the stairs. "Mr. Alphonse Elric and Paninya."

"Paninya?" Gracia asked Riza.

"A girl that they met when they were in Rush Valley. She stole Ed's pocket watch, but she has become good friends with Winry Rockbell as she's apprenticing there now." Riza answered.

"Is Winry here tonight?"

"She will be. She's attending with Ed." Riza said a knowing smile sent in Gracia's direction.

"I do remember Roy mentioning that now. It's about time those two got together." Gracia said.

"Well, it's getting closer anyways." Riza said. "Roy said that he had something to talk to you about, mind if I ask what it was?"

"Private matters. Nothing to worry about, just something he's been thinking a lot of lately."

Riza nodded her head.

"I'm glad he feels like he can still come to me. He was so close to Maes, it feels nice that he feels like he can come to me as well." Gracia said as she watched Roy and Elysia came back to them.

"Your daughter is a great dancer, Gracia. She must have gotten your grace, not her fathers." Roy said, putting the little girl down.

"I don't know Maes was a wonderful dancer." Gracia said.

"Mr. Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist and Miss. Winry Rockbell." The friends heard above the music. The announcement had caused a major dip in the buzz of conversation around the room. Some people wanted to finally get a glimpse of the Full Metal Alchemist; the other half surprised that Ed had the nerve to ask Winry to attend with him.

The group of adults watched the group of teens moved towards them. It was made easier as Al made a wake for everyone as people moved so that they could give the boy room to move.

"Hello Colonel, Lt." Al said, reaching them first. Ed and Winry had been stopped by Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Scieszka by the refreshment table.

"Good evening, Al, Paninya."

"Alphonse!" Elysia said, running for the suit of armor.

"Elysia! You've grown so much!" Al said. "This is my friend Paninya; Paninya this is Elysia Hughes."

"Hello Elysia, I've heard a lot about your Dad, Mom and you from Al, Ed and Winry. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Paninya said crouching down.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss. Paninya. Your dress is very pretty." Elysia said politely.

"Thank you, yours is too."

"Mustang, Lt." Ed said as they approached the group of friends. "Mrs. Hughes! Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Edward. How have you been?"

"Good, thank you Ma'am."

"Winry, it's so good to see you again." Gracia said hugging the girl after Riza hugged her.

"It's great to see you again as well! How are you?" Winry asked.

"I'm doing okay. I have my bad days, but Elysia helps me out quite a bit."

"Winry!!!" Elysia exclaimed hugging the older girl around her legs.

"Riza, would you like to dance?" Roy whispered to her as their friends were greeting each other.

"That would be nice, Sir." Riza replied. "We'll catch you later, we're going to dance." She told the others, Roy taking her hand.

Roy and Riza moved quickly to the jazzy tune that band had turned to after the waltz that had just ended. It was one that they had danced to many times in her family's living room in the evenings after dinner when Roy wasn't studying more or Riza wasn't at the firing range.

"You knew it would be this song, that's why you asked me to dance." Riza said as Roy twirled her close to him.

"I recognized the first few notes, yes. I'm and alchemist, not a mind reader." He answered. "It seemed fitting that it would be our first dance."

"Yes, quite fitting." Riza answered. "Turn 180 degrees Roy and look over my shoulder."

"Umm, okay." Roy said following her directions. "I didn't know I was…"

"Oh good, you do see them. I'm sorry, but that's the only natural way I could show you."

"I didn't know Full Metal was a good dancer." Roy said.

"Maybe he just has the right partner." Riza answered him.

"Roy and Riza are watching us." Winry whispered to Ed as they twirled around the fast moving song.

"He'll probably say what a bad dancer I am later." Ed said a frown replacing the slight smile he had been wearing.

"Actually it looks quite the opposite, Ed." Winry said. "And you're not a bad dancer. You're really quite good."

"Thank goodness for those dancing lessons this week." Ed said looking down at Winry. "By the way, how are your toes?"

"A bit bruised, but they aren't hurting anymore." Winry said laughing.

"That's good." Ed said as the song slowed to a finish. When that happened they were just standing there, the next song slowing down to a jazzy waltz.

"Would you like to continue, Ed, or go get a drink?" Winry asked looking up slightly into his eyes.

To answer her Ed pulled her into his arms and started to twirl her around, pulling her slightly closer a bit later.

"Winry," Ed started.

"Hm? What is it, Ed?" Winry said placing her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

The rest of the night flew by for the young couples. Paninya had managed to get Al to agree to a slower song so that he wouldn't have to move too much, and although Ed hadn't liked it, Winry had danced with Roy. What Roy hadn't liked as equally as much was when Ed had asked Riza. She knew it was because he wanted to hear what Roy was saying to Winry though, be there to save her if need be. Ed and Winry had also danced with Elysia, who seemed to be dancing with just about everyone, and danced practically every single song.

While they were leaving the hotel, the snow had started to fall once more, the fluffy white flakes making Central to be some sort of wonderland full of magic.

"Good night you two." Riza said hugging Winry and Paninya. "Merry Christmas and make sure you get back to Central soon."

"We will Riza. Maybe this spring!" Winry said.

"Full Metal."

"Mustang."

"Merry Christmas Ed, Al. Have a good time at home." Riza said as she moved her arm through the one Roy was holding out for her. When he started to move away, she pinched him.

"Merry Christmas you guys. Have fun." Roy said as the four teens walked up the stairs to apartment building.

"Thank you Colonel. I'm sure we will. You have a good holiday as well." Winry said turning to wave at him while Ed raised his hand in a semi-salute.

**:---:**

"Did you guys want to come to our room? We'll make some cocoa." Al asked as they approached the boy's room.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's…" Winry started to say, noticed there wasn't a clock around then reached into Ed's pocket where she new his watch would be. "It's almost 2 in the morning and we have a train to catch at 11 in the morning."

"Okay. You want to meet in our room in the morning?" Ed asked.

"Sure, what time?" Paninya and Winry said.

"How about 9:30?" Ed said.

"Okay, sounds good." Paninya said. "Thank you, Al, for inviting me. I had a really fun time tonight." Paninya said, than walked to the apartment Winry and she shared, Al going into Ed and his apartment.

Ed and Winry stood in the silent hall a moment registering how quickly the other two had said good bye and left them alone.

"Fast when they want to be, huh?" Ed said.

"Um, yeah." Winry said. "Well, I guess this is good night, than."

"Winry, thank you for coming. It meant a lot to be there with you." Ed said.

"Thank you, Ed. I had a wonderful time. It was great!" Winry said hugging him. "Good night, Ed. Tomorrow we'll be home, isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it will be. The first in a long time." Ed responded smiling at her.

"Good night, Ed." Winry said kissing him on the cheek and turning to walk down the hall to her apartment.

"Good night Winry." Ed said quietly, his hand straying to where she had kissed him.

**:---:**

**I'll be home for Christmas  
****You can count on me  
****Please have snow and mistletoe  
****and presents on the tree**

"We made it!" Winry said, jumping up and down as they ran for their train.

"Come on Winry! We're gonna miss it if you don't stop jumping up and down!" Ed said motioning for her.

The four teens had all overslept that morning. Ed and Al had awaken at 9:30, and noticing the time had quickly run over to the girls' apartment to see if they were awake, which they hadn't been. Thank goodness all four of them had the majority of their clothing and necessities already packed, and just had to dress and make a mad dash for it.

"Well is it my fault you didn't wake up!" Winry said, throwing her wrench at him for the second time that morning.

"Yes! You should have woken yourself up!" Ed screamed back at her as he got on the train, holding his hand out for her to grab on to boost herself up. Al and Paninya had made it and were behind Ed.

"Will you two stop fighting? It's no body's fault. We **_all_** overslept. It's all of our faults." Al said.

"Thank goodness for the three hour train ride. Time to sleep!" Ed said as they made their way to their seats, apologizing to the guy taking tickets for their lateness.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you made the train. It's hard to find empty seats this time of year." He answered.

They found their seats in the middle of the car and plopped down, catching their breaths.

"Yes, at least we got on the train." Paninya said. "It would have been difficult to get a different train."

"You've got that right." Ed said as he slouched in his seat next to the window. Al had taken the seat across from him with Paninya next to Al and Winry next to Ed.

"Well, Resembool, here we come." Ed said as they all settled down for their train trip.

**Christmas Eve will find me  
****Where the love light gleams  
****I'll be home for Christmas  
****If only in my dreams**


	6. All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note: **GOMEN NASAI!!! **::Over and Over and Over again::** Sorry this took me so long to get out. This is the last chapter, and it's taken me the longest just because of my schedule! It's been crazy with both holidays and work. It didn't turn out exactly as I planned, and parts are good, but others I don't like as much. Oh well, here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and a little piece of information: A watch fob is the metal chain that connects the watch to the piece of clothing that it is attached to. Please enjoy!

**Don't forget to  
Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I do not own any of the Christmas songs that might pop up along the way either. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **All I Want for Christmas…is you.

**There's a happy feeling  
****nothing in the world can buy,  
****When they pass around the chocolate  
****and the pumpkin pie  
****It'll nearly be like a picture print  
****by Currier and Ives  
****These wonderful things are the things  
****we remember all through our lives!**

"Come on Shrimp!" Winry yelled across the field. "I know you can throw better than that!"

"Who did you call shrimp? Someone so short you can't see in the snow?" Ed screamed from where he stood behind Al. He threw a snowball that landed on Winry's head as she was bent down packing snowballs.

"That was cruel, Ed!" Winry said throwing a snowball, hitting Al as Ed ducked out of the way. Then followed the snowball with a wrench that knocked Ed into the snow mound behind the two brothers.

"It's a SNOWBALL fight, Winry!" Ed said standing as he rubbed his head, "Not a wrench fight!"

"Okay you three!" Granny Pinako yelled from the house. "Come on in! You've been out there for three hours already!"

"Okay Granny!" Winry said. "So who won Al?"

"I don't know Winry." He responded, opening his breastplate and letting the snow fall out. "I think it was pretty even."

"How is it even when she threw her wrench at me?" Ed said walking into the house.

"Well, that's what I was just gonna say. She knocked you down, so I guess Winry won."

"It wasn't with a snowball though!"

"Call it even?" Al suggested weakly. He knew that no matter who won Ed and Winry would argue over the outcome.

"It is Christmas Eve," Winry said sitting down on the couch. "I could live with that."

"I suppose." Ed said sitting down at the other end of the couch.

"I'm gonna start a fire so that we can dry our clothes. Ed, why don't you go get our coats, gloves and other stuff." Winry said.

"Fine." Ed said getting up.

"Al? I made hot cocoa for you three, would you come and get it? I have an emergency repair to do on one of the men from town!" Granny called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Al said, walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Here you go, Winry." Ed said dumping their clothing then helping her lay it out in front of the fire.

"Hey look guys; it looks like we got in just in time. It's really snowing out there!" Al said setting the tray with cocoa on the coffee table, then to stand next to the tree in front of the window.

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, Winry sketching plans for automail and reading a novel she had picked up in Central; Ed and Al reading and taking notes from alchemy books.

**:---:**

**Greeting cards have all been sent  
****The Christmas rush is through  
****But I still have one more wish to make  
****A special one for you**

Riza looked out the window of her townhouse. The snow was falling steadily in big fluffy flakes over Central. She mentally ticked off the thing that she had gotten accomplished that day. There wasn't much, Scieszka and Maria would be there in a few minutes to celebrate their Christmas together. The salad and vegetable were completed and the ham they had chose to have had been carved and waiting to be put on the perfectly set table. Scieszka would bring the pie and Maria was to bring the rolls and a bottle of wine. She had sent her few Christmas cards two weeks ago, had finished her shopping the Wednesday before, and had wrapped all the gifts in a few hours Wednesday evening. She had even sent Ed, Al and Winry's gifts to Granny Pinako two weeks ago to make sure that they would be there for them to open tomorrow morning.

She only had one gift to give.

_'Wonder if he'll be alone for Christmas as well. Maybe I'll call him after Scieszka and Maria leave.'_ She thought as she heard the doorbell ring.

_'Must be Scieszka and Maria.'_ Riza thought as she headed for the door.

"Merry Christmas Eve Riza!" Scieszka and Maria chorused as she open the door.

"Merry Christmas to you too! How are you guys?" She said moving aside so that they could enter her townhouse.

"Wonderful!" Scieszka said. "Fuery got me the nicest Christmas gift! He gave it to me after the party Friday night!"

"Really? What did he get you?" Riza asked.

"A ring." Scieszka said lifting her hand so her friends could see. The ring sat on a silver band and was in a square setting with four simple prongs to hold it.

"I kept hearing how wonderful this ring was on the way over here." Maria said as Scieszka showed them the ring.

"That isn't the best news though." Scieszka said. "But before I share that lets get to eating!"

"So, Scieszka, you've waited long enough to tell us," Maria said about ten minutes later. "What's the best news?"

"It's an engagement ring." She said simply.

"Engagement?" Riza questioned.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you two were that serious."

"We've kept our relationship fairly quiet until recently. It's been almost a year since we've started to date regularly. Before that it was just periodically, we had known each other in high school actually had gone out a few times, but it never seemed to work out well back then."

"I'm happy for you. You deserve the best and Fuery is a great guy." Riza answered leaning over to hug her friend.

The rest of dinner passed with the three friends learning of Scieszka and Fuery's relationship, the proposal and the few plans that they had already discussed. After eating the three had moved to the living room where Riza's tree stood brightly as they unwrapped gifts. Scieszka had received two books and a new scarf from Riza, and from Maria two more books as well as record of Christmas music that she had said she liked. Scieszka had made Maria and Riza hat-glove-scarf sets hand knitted by her; Maria's in blue and white while Riza's was red trimmed in a goldish yellow. From Maria, Riza got a dog book with many breeds in it so that she could be knowledgeable of Black Hayate's breeds, and a pair of small gold hoops. Maria got a couple of novels and a sweater from Riza. It was shortly after 11 pm when Scieszka and Maria left Riza's townhouse.

**Merry Christmas Darling  
****We're apart that's true  
****But I can dream and in my dreams,  
****I'm Christmas-ing with you.**

An hour later Riza had cleaned up the kitchen, the living room, had taken a shower, and was now reading a book she had received by mail from her Grandfather in the East for Christmas. It was shortly after the clock chimed Midnight that she heard her doorbell ring.

_'Who in their right mind would come here at midnight?'_ Riza thought as she pulled her robe around her tighter and went to the door. The window next to the door was frosted, but through the glass and frost she saw the familiar face of Roy. _'What in the world?'_ Riza said to herself as she made to unlock the door.

"Sir, what exactly are you doing here at midnight?" Riza asked as Roy came into the townhouse.

"I wanted the first to wish you a Merry Christmas?" Roy said taking his coat off and shaking snow out of his hair.

"I highly doubt that, Sir."

"Okay, so I had been at the Hughes's to spend Christmas Eve with them and stopped by on the way home to see if you would like to spend Christmas Day, well later on, with me?" Roy asked walking into her living room and admiring the tree.

"Thank you, Sir that would be lovely. I was actually going to call you later to see if you had plans for dinner. I was going to make a small turkey."

"What would you like me to bring?"

"How about wine?" Riza said standing next to him.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Do you have anything else in your house?" Riza asked admiring the reflected Christmas lights in Roy's black eyes.

"Hmm. I have some rolls…and, I have a pie from Gracia's tonight."

"Two slices of apple?"

"Actually she gave me a whole pie." Roy said sheepishly.

"A whole pie?" Riza asked.

"Yes, apparently everyone I know thinks I don't eat enough."

"You do go through those phases, and you're a single male. Most don't cook like you do."

"Yes. I try to keep that a secret." Roy said. "Well, I will let you get back to your book."

"Thank you, Sir." Riza said following him to the door.

"What time should I be here tomorrow?"  
"Today? We can eat around, 3 pm?"

"Okay." Roy said opening the door. "Have a good night, Riza."

_'I wonder what that was about.' _Riza thought to herself. _'Well, I better go to bed, at least if I fall asleep there I'll be comfortable.'_

**:---:**

**Everybody knows a turkey  
****and some mistletoe  
****Help to make the season bright  
****Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
****Will find it hard to sleep tonight.**

Winry slowly opened her eyes. _'It's Christmas Day!' _she thought as she came out of unconsciousness.

"ED! AL!" Winry yelled flying into the hall and down to the brothers' room. "Wake up you two! It's Christmas morning!" Winry said a little bit more quietly as she opened the door to their room. Sure enough she found the two brothers on their beds, still fast asleep.

"Come on you two! Wake up!" Winry said.

"Come on Winry!" Ed said from under the covers. "What time is it anyways?" A hand showed up on the nightstand grabbing the pocket watch that sat there. "It's only…oh, I guess it is 9 o'clock." A voice said from where Ed still laid under the covers.

"Come on! It's time to get up! It's beautiful outside!" Winry said jumping on the end of Ed's bed. "Al, I know you're already awake, might as well get out of bed!"

"Come on Brother! Aren't you interested in what you got?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Ed said throwing back his quilt.

"Merry Christmas, Ed" Winry said hugging him.

"Merry Christmas, Win." Ed said still groggy from sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Al! Let's go downstairs!" Winry said hugging Al.

"Okay! Sounds good." Al responded heading towards the door.

"It smells like pancakes and sausage, Ed. I'd hurry up if I were you." Winry said laughing as Ed bounded out of bed and started to hurriedly get dress.

"Here you go Granny." Al said as he passed out the presents. It was his turn to play Santa that year.

"Thank you, Al. Oh, it's from Ed. I wonder what it is…" Granny said as she started to carefully tear the edges away.

"I hope you can use it. I didn't think you had one already." Ed said as Al handed him a gift from Winry.

"Ed! It's great! I was just saying to Winry that we need this book when she called a few weeks ago." Granny said holding up a new edition of _What's New in Automail: The Complete Guide for Builders and Owners!_

"Thanks Winry, trying to tell me something?" Ed said as he held up the cleaning and buffing kit that he had received.

A wrench came out of nowhere and hit Ed on the side of the head, but not as hard as usual. "Well, you need to take better care of your arm and leg. They'll last longer if you do." Winry said stubbornly. "Thank you Granny! It's wonderful!" She added as she pulled a red sweater out the box Al had handed her.

"You're welcome, I thought you'd like it." Pinako said.

"Well, all the presents are passed out." Al said as he handed Winry the last one.

Al opened up his gift from Granny Pinako first, "Thank you Granny! It's great!" Al had received green scarf along with _The Stone: Myths and Legends_, a book about the Philosopher's Stone.

"I know it probably won't help you very much, but Myths and Legends do hold some truth sometimes. Thought of you two when I saw it in the store."

"Thank you, Granny, its great!" Al said handing the book so that Ed could look at it.

"Thanks, Ed!" Winry said holding up _What's New in Automail._ "He got me a copy too Granny!"

"Well, you aren't working here any more, and I thought you'd like a copy as well." Ed said.

"Thank you Alphonse, I've been needing a new set of screwdrivers." Pinako said. "And the wrench set is nice since Winry had the only fully complete set, and she took hers with her to Rush Valley."

"I thought that was what had happened, I'm glad you hadn't gotten a set." Al said as he opened his gift from Winry. "Thanks Winry! It's great!" He said holding out two more Alchemy books for Ed, who was sitting next to him to see.

"Thank you, Ed." Winry said holding up sketch book and pencil and pen set.

"You're welcome. It looked like yours was full when I saw it Central."

"Yeah, I'm getting towards the end."

"Hey, I got another one from Winry." Ed said opening the package. "Hey Al, it's the book we were looking at! _The Autonomy of the Human Body_." Ed said, showing his brother. "Thanks Winry!"

"I saw you guys looking at it at the one day, and thought it would be a good thing to get you." She responded.

"Granny? What are these?" Ed asked as he opened his gift from her.

"They are a few of the Alchemy books from your Father."

"But we knew all of those…"

"Your Father had me keep them here, not at your home." Granny explained. "Many of them are his notes."

"Thank you Granny." Ed said. "No matter how much I hate the guy, he was a great alchemist, and we might be able to learn a few things from his notes."

"I think we'll be able to learn quite a bit from them, Brother." Al said, looking over at the leather bound books.

"Probably." Ed said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Winry." Granny said half in a huge box.

"What in the world is that, Winry?" Ed said. "Careful Granny! Don't fall in!"

"Edward." Granny said threatening, causing Ed to mutter 'sorry'.

"It's a box of supplies from Central and Rush Valley. Granny is always mailing out for better supplies from those two cities, so I bought some of the more usual supplies for her."

"Hey Al! Thanks a lot!" Ed said as he had opened his brother's gift.

"What'd he get you, Ed?" Winry asked.

"A new suit case with journals and pencils in it, and an alchemy book we've been looking at."

"You guys are always 'looking at them'." Granny said.

"Well, we'd like to own a whole bunch more, but it's hard with us moving around. The ones we do own we keep in Central. Colonel Mustang offered to keep some of them there for us in his office."

"Mustang offered that to you?" Winry asked surprised.

"Yeah, although we think Hawkeye suggested it to him." Ed said.

"Sounds like Hawkeye." Winry said.

"Al, what did you get from Ed?" Pinako asked.

"I'm opening it right now." Al said as he tore at the paper. "Hey! That's not funny Brother!" Al said

"What? You could use a change in color, don't you get tired of the same one?

"Well, I guess so, sometimes."

"Now you can have several, and if one gets dirty or torn…" Ed said.

"But it gets repaired when you repair me."

"Well, now you just have different colors."

"What in the world are you talking about? What did you get him Ed?" Winry asked.

"Loin Cloths." Al said holding up a deep red colored one, followed by a lime green then followed by a blue and yellow polka dotted cloth.

"Those are great, Al!" Winry said.

"Yeah, they are. He went a bit over board though. There's about twenty in here." Al said.

"Twenty! I think he did go a bit over board." Winry said.

"Well, is that it?" Granny said as she started to pick up the trash.

"I have one more from Winry." Al said opening the box. Inside was the picture album that Winry had made. "What is this Winry?"

"A picture album. There are pictures of the three of us, your Mom, Granny Pinako, and the gang at Headquarters. Riza gave me some pictures she had."

"Thanks Winry. It's awesome!" Al said his voice sounded like he was about to cry.

**:---:**

**It'll be the perfect ending a perfect day  
****We'll be singing the songs  
****we love to sing without a single stop,  
****At the fireplace while we watch  
****the chestnuts pop. Pop! pop! pop!**

"Riza?" Roy asked as they cleaned up the dishes from dinner side by side in front of her sink.

"Yes, Roy?" She asked as she dried the dishes.

"Do you think Ed and Al will succeed this year?" He asked looking down at the last dish he had to wash.

"I don't know if it will be this year, next or ten years from now, but I know one thing." Riza said taking the dish from Roy.

"What's that?"

"They will succeed. They are both incredibly strong in physical strength and mental strength. They are also supported by their friends, and us. They'll work everything out eventually." Riza said. "Well, that's it, why don't we go sit down?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Roy said following her into living room. "Your tree is beautiful. I recognize some of the ornaments."

"Mom gave me mine when I moved out of the house, when Dad died I got all of the others as well." Riza said sitting down on the couch next to Roy. "I've also collected them where ever I've gone."

"That's a good idea." Roy said absently. His thoughts had been on the small package in his coat pocket all night, waiting for the perfect moment. Not quite right yet.

As they sat there in companionable silence Riza thought of the one gift she hadn't given to Roy yet. It was hidden from his view in the drawer of the stand next to the couch, waiting for the perfect moment to give it to him.

**The lights on my tree  
****I wish you could see  
****I wish it every day  
****The logs on the fire  
****fill me with desire  
****To see you and to say**

_"Riza? Riza? Are you awake?" Roy whispered from the door to her bedroom._

_"What is it Roy?" She whispered back._

_"I have something to show you, come on, get out of bed."_

_"Roy, can't it wait until morning? I'm tired." _

_"No, it has to be now. I don't know if it'll last until the morning."_

_"Fine." Riza said getting out of bed and reaching for her robe in the dark. "This better be good Roy Mustang."_

_"It is Riza." Roy said taking her hand and leading her through her house towards the living room where their tree stood. When they reached the living room Riza stopped suddenly. In front of their window stood their Christmas tree, but something was definitely different about it._

_"How'd you do that, Roy?" She asked._

_"Just a bit of Alchemy. I changed the electricity to burn fire and added a protection circle around each light so it wouldn't burn the tree." Roy said smiling and pulling her closer. He had changed the string of Christmas lights that surrounded the tree into their own little candle. There were hundreds upon hundreds of colored fires surrounding her family Christmas Tree. _

_"I wanted to give you a special Christmas gift." Roy said, taking a box from under the tree._

_"Roy, you didn't have to get me anything." Riza said turning to look at him._

_"Yes, I did, Riza. You and your family have welcomed me into your home these last ten years. Without you and your family, I don't know what I'd be. My family never really understood, or even tried to understand what I was trying to do. And since I've started to study under your dad, well, I've felt like I was cared for, loved and accepted. Of course, it wasn't like that with us all of the time, but we've turned into the best of friends." Roy said sheepishly looking down at his feet. "I wanted to give you something special to tell you, show you, how much I appreciate you especially. You're my best friend right now, well, other than Hughes."_

_"Thank you, Roy." _

_"Well, open it." Roy said as he pointed to the carefully wrapped box. _

_Riza lifted the paper on either end of the box carefully with her fingers, showing a black velvet box. Opening it she saw a simple silver chain holding a silver locket with a small ruby in the center, flames and flowers engraved delicately surrounding the flame. _

_"I left the pictures empty, you can place anyone in there. I had thought of putting your parents in there, but I didn't really have a good picture, and I thought I'd let you…" Roy stopped as Riza embraced him. In the ten years he had known Riza, she had never fully embraced him like she was at that moment. After a moment he placed his arms around her. "Is there something wrong, Riza?" He asked as he held her._

_"Thank you, Roy. It's beautiful." She responded._

_"Are you crying?" He asked._

_"Yes, and don't you dare tell anyone!" Riza said leaning a bit away from him._

_"Never. I promise on the grave of my grandfather."_

_"That doesn't mean much."_

_"Than on the grave your grandfather."_

_"Means a bit more, but since Grandfather is long from dead…" Riza said as Roy shook his head._

_"Come on, its time to go back to bed." Roy said snapping his fingers and all of the lights on the tree went out. _

_"Hold on, can you place this around my neck?" Riza asked_

_"Sure, here, hand it to me." Roy said as she turned around. _

**Later on, we'll conspire,  
****as we dream by the fire  
****To face unafraid,  
****the plans that we've made,  
****walking in a winter wonderland.**

"Riza? Are you awake?" Roy asked, shaking her a bit. They were sitting on the couch, Riza cuddled up to him.

"Hmm? Yeah, I am now." Riza responded.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. My dream had ended." She said turning so she could look up at him. "Is something the matter?"

"No. I just had a dream, it ended and I woke up." Roy responded, brushing a part of her bangs away from her eyes.

"What did you dream about?" Riza asked.

"The year I gave you the locket for Christmas." Roy said. "And what I had meant to tell you, and never could."

"Really? What's that?" Riza asked.

"What was your dream?" Roy asked unsuccessfully changing the subject.

"What is it you've never told me?" She asked sitting up a bit. "And it was the same dream."

"Really? How interesting." Roy said tilting his head to look at her.

"What is it you never told me that night?" Riza said starting to get mad. _Where are my closest guns? _She thought. _Right behind me on the table._ Her hand started to reach behind her, but was stopped.

"Please, no guns tonight? Not when I'm finally getting the nerve to tell you this."

"You're never afraid of anything Roy Mustang." Riza retorted.

"Fine! I love you!" Roy said quickly. "You're beautiful! I've loved you since I was ten years old and I first met you."

"Well that was… weird." Riza said.

"What?"

"Not quite like what I thought it would be." Riza said tilting her head.

"You've thought of it?" Roy asked

"Sure. Since I was about…eight." Riza said.

"Eight?"

"Yeah, that's when I fell in love you." Riza said. "When you caught that awful dress of mine on fire. Well, just before that actually is when I realized it. When I noticed you would see me in that awful frilly contraption called a dress."

"You love me?" Roy asked surprised, he had always thought that his love would be unrequited. "Why?

"Why do you love me?" Riza asked.

"Because…you're, well, you're Riza. You've always been next to me no matter what. It doesn't matter what I did in the past, and you believe in me and what I want to accomplish. You're beautiful, now wait until I finish," Roy said when he saw she was going to interrupt. "You're beautiful, talented, strong, willful, protective, and so many other things that I don't know what they are, but they make you who you are, and I love who you are."

"I love you for…everything you love me for, and so much more because of what you have done for me. You were always there to save me, to protect me, even if I was protecting you. I love you for the man that you have become because of the man that you were in the past, overcoming those obstacles, making the goals that you have made for yourself, and the improvements in this world that you want to make." Riza said.

"Riza…I…" Roy started to say.

"No. We both know, whether we can express it correctly or not what we feel for each other, there is no need." Riza said placing her finger on Roy's lips. "Now, here is your last Christmas gift."

"Okay." Roy said taking the box that she held out and lifted the lid. Inside was a watch fob with matching cuff links.

"Riza? You got me a watch fob and cuff links? That's kinda…" Roy said as he looked at them closer. Then he realized what he was looking at.

"It's for your pocket watch obviously. I thought it was a much better choice."

"I love it, thank you." Roy said as he grabbed his pocket watch to change the chain. The chain was made of silver, intricately carved to look like a series of flames that worked up to a small disk that was just intricately carved with the same design as her locket, with the small ruby in the center.

"Well, I guess it's time for your present as well." Roy said reaching next to him for the red velvet box.

"It's red this time." Riza said smiling.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's kinda similar." Roy said.

"I'm sure I'll love it…" Riza said as she opened the box. Inside laid a familiar necklace, one she had seen in the jewelry store where she and the girls had shopped. The chain was made of a warm antique gold that was a series of intricately woven links, pearls placed at joints and empty spots formed from the metal. In the center was a finely detailed 'v' made where the metal dropped that held two strips of amber with a ruby in the center, making the dip look like a fire.

"Thank you, Roy, it's…Beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so." Roy said. "Riza?"

"Hm? Oh, could you fasten it? I want to look at it."

"Sure." Roy said taking the necklace. "Riza, I'd like to tell you something." He said as he fastened the necklace.

"What is it?"

"I love you." He answered simply.

Riza turned to look at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Roy."

**:---:**

**And so I'm offering this simple phrase**

Winry sat in the chair next to the tree that looked out the window. The snow was now softly falling outside the window and had forced her to her own thoughts rather than the book in her lap. They had all taken spots around the room reading their new books. She had also grabbed her sketch book if she had gotten any ideas from her automail book that Ed had gotten for her. She glanced to where he had been sitting a moment ago and saw that he had left, leaving Al to look over the book and taking notes.

_'Even on Christmas your working, Ed. Don't you ever take a rest?'_ Winry thought as she heard his steps coming down the stairs.

When he came back in he approached her. "Winry? Mind coming with me to do something?" Ed whispered.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked as she stood and they walked from the room.

"Nothing much." He responded as he handed her her shoes and started to put his own on.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk."

"A walk?" Winry asked puzzled.

"Yeah, after that meal I feel like I need to…walk."

"Okay…" Winry said, grabbing her coat, scarf, hat, and gloves.

Ed put his hands in his pants pockets, feeling the black velvet box there. He looked over at Winry, who was walking with her face to the sky catching snowflakes on her tongue; she was laughing too. They were sticking to her eyelashes and the hair that hung below her hat. To him the picture she formed was magical, she looked so beautiful.

They had walked in silence long enough, Winry thought as she stopped. "Ed, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, why Winry?" Ed said turning to face where she had stopped.

"You're just being so quiet." She replied starting to walk towards him.

"I have a few things on my mind." He said, again walking beside her. He looked around him and saw where they had walked too. Below them was where the Elric house used to stand. The tree that he, Winry and Al had always climbed was just a short distance away.

"Ed?" Winry asked when he started to walk towards the tree, she had also realized where they had walked too and followed her friend.

"Winry, I'd like to say something to you." Ed started. "I guess it's perfect that we ended up here. We used to spend so much time at this tree, our Special Spot, the three of us used to say."

"Ed? What's going on?" Winry asked coming up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Here." Ed said pulling the box out his pocket and handing it too her.

"What is it?" Winry said simply looking down at the box.

"Your last Christmas present." Ed said.

Winry looked up at him than back to the gift that laid in her hands. She simply looked at the box for a few moments.

"Geez Winry, just open it!" Ed said

"I will! I'm just surprised." Winry said resisting the urge to throw her wrench at him. As she opened the box Ed turned slightly away from her. _'Could it be that he's nervous?'_ Winry thought not looking at what laid in the box in her hands but at Ed. _'He is nervous, but why?'_ Winry thought as she finally looked at what was in the box, and gasped.

Ed turned around to see a shocked expression on Winry's face. _'Well, at least she's surprised.'_ He thought, then before he knew it, or could prepare for it, Winry had launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, while his went around her waist automatically. The force caused Ed to loose his balance and they fell backwards into the snow.

Ed finally caught his breath and opened his eyes. Winry was on top of him, still hugging him and saying thank you over and over. She finally stopped looked down at him, a smile from ear to ear. Ed stared at her for a moment. The snow was still falling, the sun setting behind them. She looked beautiful.

"I love you." He whispered looking up at her.

"Ed?" Winry asked looking down at him, suspended for a moment.

"That's why I wanted to take a walk with you. To tell you that, and well to give you the necklace." Ed said, moving her legs and sitting up, keeping her in his lap.

Winry looked from the necklace to Ed. Then tears started to fall, and she started to laugh at the same moment, once again throwing her arms around Ed. The necklace was a simple silver chain with a locket with the letters 'WR' amidst engraved vines and flowers, but under the lettering, making a 'V' under them where two wrenches.

This time he was prepared and they sat there, her hugging him as she cried and laughed.

"Winry?" He asked after a moment.

"I love you too, Ed." She said. "And I also have something for you." She said sitting up straight and taking something from her jeans pocket and handed him the box.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Open it and see." Winry said.

Inside was a silver chain with a locket the initials 'EE' engraved in the center of the locket, but also a transmutation circle that took up the entirety of the locket. Next to the locket, another charm was added, this one a little wrench. "Where did you get this?" Ed asked looking at her.

"I had Al transmute it from another charm I bough." Winry said smiling.

"Thank you." Ed said. "Hey, I have an idea, turn around." Ed said as Winry turned.

Then instead of grabbing her own necklace, he placed the one she had given him around her neck. When he was done, he took the one he had given her and put it around his own neck and placed it under his shirts.

"I'll always have you with me that way." Ed said simply when he looked up. Then he saw her tears. "Hey, don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"Ed, I love you so much. I always have." Winry said.

Ed wrapped his arms around her waist and stood. "I love you too, Winry. I think I always have, but it's just been something I didn't want to realize it until now." He said as they stood there. "Let's go back and get dry."

"Okay." Winry said, and they walked back to the house, hand in hand.

On the way back Ed thought of the other box in his pocket. _'I'll save that for another day…'_ He thought, smiling and putting his arm around Winry's waist and pulling her closer, kissing the top of her nose as she looked up at him.


End file.
